User blog:Phendranaguardian/PG's Trophy Line up
A series of made up trophies for those of you who think you are the best at pacific rift... and are really bored since you've aquired pretty much every existing trophy already. So here they are (brackets are my current status for each one) Go ahead and try the impossible, I DARE YOU!!: #Assasin (bronze): Beat a race while making sure that an opponent targeted from the start comes in last (done) #Over Qualified (silver): Get more than 50 trophies overall (done) #Photographer (bronze): Take 50 photos (done) #Freeloader (bronze): Temporarily carry another vehicle on your own. (done) #Against All Odds (silver): Beat a hardcore race with an ATV (done) #Second Life (gold): Race on every track with every vehicle with every skin on every difficulty at every time of day (still a long way to go) #Explorer (bronze): find every route in every track (done) #Beach Bum (silver): master every water zone track (done) #Sky Rocket (silver): master every air zone track (done) #Vine Swinger (silver): master every earth zone track (mudslide still needs some improvement) #Pyro (silver): master every fire zone track (Darkfire Swamp, and volcanic tracks need to be done) #Best Of The Best (gold): beat every track with every vehicle class on hardcore against 11 others of the same class on eliminator 60 seconds (monster truck and Bike are done, six more to go) #I'm Gonna Hurl (gold): Perform a barrel roll consisting of 20 full rotations and land it (record is 17) #Spin Me Round (silver): perform a 1060 degree spin (done) #Wait, What? (bronze): Successfully land a front flip with a rally car (done) #Hitch Hiker (silver): Land A bike in the cab of a larger vehicle and stay in for 10 seconds (record is 7.5) #Jump For joy (bronze): Leapfrog over 50 opponents after going off a ramp (43/50) #Bye Again (silver): overlap all 11 opponents in a race (done in Quicksands several times) #Recovery (bronze): successfully back up and continue driving when getting stuck rather than pressing reset, and return to first place within 30 seconds (done) #Road Rage (bronze): destroy all 11 opponents at least once within a single lapped race and win (done) #Out Of Time (silver): beat an eliminator round set to 5 seconds against 11 hardcore ai, all in the same vehicle class as you (done) #Freindly Player (bronze): Come in first place in a race as well as helping a specific ai chosen in the beginning of the race to come in second (done) #Too Easy (silver): set a race to 10 laps in hardcore, wait at the start until you are overlapped by one opponent and win the race (done) #Slow and Steady (silver): beat a hardcore race without boosting (done) #Not A Scratch (bronze): beat a 3 lap race without getting a scratch; dirt doesn't count (done) #Breaking The Food Chain (bronze): Take down a big rig with a racing truck without wrecking (done) #New Wardrobe (silver): unlock every driver (done) #Mechanic (silver): unlock every vehicle (one atv left... that i'll never get :( ) #Drunk Driver (bronze): win a race on easy while blind folded (done, quicksands) #Carma (silver): Beat 25 online racers who are using hacks without doing so yourself (done) #Explorer (bronze): drive 10,000 km (done) #Traveller (silver): drive 100,000 km (at 15,600) #MSPR Elite player (gold): drive 1,000,000 km (at 15,600) Category:Blog posts